Stop & Stare
by mimi11052003
Summary: Jason leaned against the stairs and just stopped and stared at his friend, Elizabeth. Little did he had a secret... During Elizabeth's second pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elizabeth didn't know what she wanted anymore. She sat on the bench on the docks for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only minutes. She shivered as the fall breeze hit her pale cheek. She had no idea what she was going to do with the information that was rolling around in her head. The information that had been haunting her all day.

She was pregnant.

She found out this morning when she had noticed her period was late. It had been late for weeks but she was to busy to notice. She thought she had the flu when she started throwing up.

She was pregnant.

The thought kept bouncing in her head. And the thing that stressed her out the most was that she didn't know who the father was. She recently only had been with two men.

Lucky Spencer, her "husband" legally but that all ended when he hopped into bed with Maxie Jones and started taking drugs. He had been her high school sweetheart and one of her best friends. He was a cop for PCPD, well he used to be a cop. But that all changed now.

Then there was the other possible father.

Jason Morgan. He was one of Elizabeth's dearest friends. She could talk to him for hours and all he had to do was listen. He was exactly what any woman would want. Tall dark and handsome. But when people said "dark" they had no idea. Jason was a mob enforcer for a man named Sonny Corinthos. Sonny was the mob boss of Port Charles. And Jason, was his killing machine.

But of course, Elizabeth didn't see Jason in that way. She saw Jason as a caring person. She _knew_ Jason was a caring person. But he was only like that with few people. And Elizabeth was one of them. And she was grateful for a friend like Jason. But in her heart she knew he was so much more.

She sat on the bench remembering the night her and Jason spent together. It sent shivers all the way down to her toes. She remembered his lips on her skin just like it was last night. And she knew that was a feeling she would never forget.

"Hey baby" she said placing a hand on her stomach "I know right now Mommy is really confused. But she promises that she'll figure it out soon" Elizabeth heaved a long sigh and closed her eyes. For right now she would just enjoy the quiet.

* * *

Jason Morgan heard a soft voice coming from the docks. He hoped it wasn't Sam. He had been avoiding her ever since he broke up with her for sleeping with Rick and because he didn't love her. He couldn't after what she had done.

As he rounded the corner, the talking stopped and he heard a sigh. Whoever it was sounded like they had a hard day. He stopped suddenly as he saw who it was. He couldn't help but smile at the person before him. He leaned against the stairs and just stopped and stared at his friend, Elizabeth.

She looked beautiful. Even in her scrubs, she was the most captivating women he had ever come across. Her hair was cascading down to her shoulders. He remembered the feel of her hair running through his finger. Her hair had felt like beautiful silk.

He stood there for a minute or two and decided that he should make his presence known. He let out a loud cough and he smiled as Elizabeth's eyes snapped open. She quickly looked to her right and gave Jason a huge warm smile.

"Jason, how long have you been watching me?" she asked him. Jason just shrugged his shoulders.

"Long enough to know something is bugging you" he said as he walked over to her. She moved over making room for him on the bench.

"Nothing gets past you" she said looking at her shoes. Jason could tell something must be really bugging her if she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Jason asked and her head turned up to look at him. Jason immediately noticed Elizabeth had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and tears stains ran down her cheeks.

"What happened?" he asked after she didn't answer his previous question. Elizabeth just looked at her shoes again and let out a small whimper. Jason never really could stand seeing Elizabeth in pain. But that's why he was there to make her feel better.

"Lucky…he, um, pushed me. Last night. And I was just so scared" she took a deep breath " I filed for divorce this morning" she said looking up at him.

Jason didn't know why he felt better after hearing this. Maybe it was because now Elizabeth would be safe away from Lucky… or maybe it was something else. But Elizabeth was in pain and right now he shouldn't be glad about this. But still he was.

"You filed for divorce?" Jason asked making sure he heard right. Elizabeth nodded. Tears falling down from her eyes. Jason put an arm around her shoulder and she rested her head against him.

"Jason, I need to tell you something" she said wiping her tears away. Jason still had his arms around her and he didn't plan on letting go. Elizabeth looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" she said.

Chapter 2

Jason sat there like a moron for a few minutes until he finally registered what Elizabeth had said. He removed his arm from her shoulders and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Does Lucky know?" he asked as he came out of his daze. Elizabeth looked down at her wrists.

"Why do you think he pushed me?" Jason looked at her wrists and saw bruises around them.

He was going to kill Lucky.

" I told him about our night we spent together, and he thought that it was your baby. Not his. I know this doesn't justify what he did but I know he didn't do it on purpose. He was high." Elizabeth said.

"You're right. It doesn't justify what he did, so you shouldn't be defending him" Jason said in a firm tone. He hardly ever used that tone with Elizabeth, but she needed to know that this wasn't her fault. Both of them sat in silence for a minute until Jason decided to speak up.

"Is it?" he asked looking straight at Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at him confusedly.

"Is it what?" she asked.

"Is the baby mine?" Jason asked not looking away from her gaze. Sudden realization came over Elizabeth's face. She once again looked at her shoes.

"I don't know" a sudden beeping came from Elizabeth's pocket. Elizabeth looked at the beeper and sighed.

"It's the hospital. I'm sorry Jason but I have to go" and just like that she was gone. Leaving a very confused Jason at the docks.

* * *

A few weeks later.

"Hey buddy!" a very bubbly Carly said as she pranced into Jason's penthouse. Jason looked up from his pool table and the shot he was just about to make.

"What'd you do wrong this time Carly?" Jason said as he put the pool stick down.

" Ha ha Jason. I have some very good news about Elizabeth" Carly said. Jason's head perked up as soon as she said Elizabeth's name.

He hadn't talked to her since she left him at the docks. He's tried to call her but he always got her voicemail. And he never got a call back. All he got was a call from a pissed of Lucky Spencer, telling Jason to leave Elizabeth alone. Lucky was in rehab trying to get better for Elizabeth.

"What about Elizabeth?" he knew it must be something bad because Carly hated Elizabeth.

"Well, Sonny told me and honestly I thinks it's the best news I heard in a long time and-"

"Get on with it Carly" Jason said.

"Lucky is the father of Elizabeth's baby! Isn't it great! Here I thought that Elizabeth would finally get you and…" Jason wasn't listening. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He felt like something had been taken away from him. He wanted to throw up or to throw something. Lucky Spencer did not deserve to be a father.

He did.

And Elizabeth deserved to be the mother of his child.

Jason shook his head. Did he really just think that? He looked to his right and saw Carly going on and on about how bad it would've been if Jason turned out to be the father of Elizabeth's baby. Jason suddenly shot up from the couch and headed for his closet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Carly asked him.

"Out." and just like that he was out the door.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the couch with a hand on her barley showing stomach. She was about 12 weeks pregnant and already she was thinking about names and the color she was going to paint the baby's room. She had just moved into her house and Cameron just loved his room.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth looked at the clock above the fireplace. Who on earth would visit her at ten o'clock at night? Elizabeth got up from the couch and walked towards the door. She opened the door and let out a small gasp. Her hand immediately reached her stomach and rested there.

Jason was at her door.

"What do you want?" she asked. She wasn't surprised that he was here but she was surprised at the look on his face. Jason walked into the house and Elizabeth shut the door praying that Jason wasn't mad at her. Elizabeth turned around and released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Is it true? Lucky's the father?" he asked bluntly.

Oh. My. God. Elizabeth didn't know what she should do. Should she tell Jason that the baby she was carrying was his or should she lie to him? She never lied to Jason before.

And she didn't want to start now.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason kept looking at her, like he was searching for something. Anything that will calm him down. He wasn't mad, he just wanted the truth… and he wanted Elizabeth to say to his face. And instead of looking down at her feet, like he expected, she looked at him straight on.

"Elizabeth, just tell me the truth" he said.

"Why?! Even if I do, someone is going to get hurt! And most likely that someone is going to be me!" she said loudly, not enough to wake Cameron.

"So, you don't trust me with the truth? You know, I think I deserve it considering that I could've been the baby's father"

Jason heard Elizabeth mumble something under her breath. But he didn't quite catch it. Jason sighed and moved towards Elizabeth but stopped when he moved away. She never moved away from him.

"Can you please, just tell me the truth" Jason said in a soft voice. Elizabeth looked down at the hand that was placed on her little bump. Jason looked at her stomach and thought that could've been his child. When Jason didn't get an answer he turned to leave. Just as he was about to open the front door, Elizabeth spoke up.

"No. Lucky is not the father of this baby" Jason spun around and looked at Elizabeth who was staring straight at him. And she did something totally unexpected, she smiled.

"You are"

* * *

There. She said it. It was now in the open. Lucky isn't the father of her baby. Jason is. And now all she could do was look at the man staring at her while he stood behind her front door. She was terrified that he would just walk out the door and never comeback. But he did just the opposite.

Without breaking their gaze he walked over to her, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. Her heart sped up as she felt his body against hers. And Jason did something very unexpectedly.

He held her.

As he held her, she felt her knees give out from underneath her. Jason must've noticed too, because he swooped her into his arms. He walked to the couch and gently laid her on it. He sat down next to her pushing the chocolate colored hair out of her face.

"You okay?" he asked huskily.

"You first" she replied. She was genuinely worried about him. And how this baby would affect them. Not that there was a them.

"How can I not be okay" Jason said "You're having _my_ child" Elizabeth loved how he said my child.

"So, what do we do now?" Elizabeth asked. Jason just smiled.

"We get married"

* * *

Jason watched as Elizabeth's eyes widened as she sat up. He still continued to smile.

"Jason, did you just hear what you just said?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Uh, yeah" he said simply. Elizabeth shut her eyes and shook her head.

"Are you playing a joke on me? Because this is so not funny, Jason"

Jason took her face in her hands and gazed into her eyes.

"No, this is not a joke. I wouldn't do that to you. I'm dead serious. I think we should get married"

He watched Elizabeth as she tried to absorb this. He knew this would be complicated for her since her marriages before had fallen apart on her. Jason let go of her face and held onto her hands.

"Okay, okay" she said opening her eyes " IF we were to do this, and I am saying if, how would we make this work"

"Honestly," Jason said looking down then back up at Elizabeth " I have no idea. But I feel it somewhere inside me that we could make this work" Elizabeth stared at him through skeptical eyes. Then she smiled.

"Okay" she said.

"Okay what?" Jason asked and she just smiled even bigger.

"What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Jason, a sleeping Elizabeth and Cameron were on Sonny's private plane heading out of Port Charles. He only told Sonny about his and Elizabeth's plan, and she only told Jason's sister , Emily. Emily and Sonny had both taken a minute to register the information that they received. Emily was ecstatic and, well, Sonny was…worried.

"_Are you sure about this Jason?" Sonny asked him._

"_Yeah. I've never been more sure about anything" Jason said to his boss and best friend. He heard Sonny sigh on the other end._

"_Do you love her?" Sonny asked bluntly._

"_What?" Jason said totally off guard._

"_Do. You. Love. Her?" Sonny said slowly._

"_Of course I love her. She is the mother of my child-"_

"_You know what I mean, Jason"_

"_I don't know, Sonny"_

Jason looked to his left and saw a sleeping Elizabeth holding a sleeping three year old Cameron. Jason still couldn't believe this was happening. They were going to be a family.

His family.

That's the one thing that scared him the most. That one of his enemies my find out that this was his family. And that they would take his family away from him.

Jason never really had a family, except for Carly, Sonny, and Emily. They were his family. And now, Elizabeth and Cameron would be his family along with Carly, Sonny and Emily.

Just then, Jason heard Cameron stir in his sleep. It took him a minute to wake up and realize where he was.

Cameron struggled to get out of his mother's embrace and when he did he ran straight for the window. Jason smiled as he heard the little boy gasp. Jason got up from his seat and walked over to Cameron.

"Hey buddy" Jason said lifting the kid as he sat him down on his lap.

"Daddy, are we in the sky?" Cameron asked looking up at Jason.

_Daddy?_

Elizabeth must've told Cameron that she was going to get married and he was going to be Cameron's dad. When Cameron said daddy it was like something came alive inside of Jason. The only other person who called him dad was Michael. And it's been a very long time since a child had called him daddy.

"Yeah, Cam. We're actually right above Italy. That's were me and you're mommy are getting married. Did you know the lights are supposed to be so special in Venice, unlike anywhere else in the world…"

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. It took her a second to realize where she was and what was happening. At first she thought she had dreamed the whole engagement thing but when she looked across from her she knew it was very real.

Cameron was sitting on Jason's lap wriggling around. Jason was tickling Cam senseless, and the little boy seemed to be enjoying it. Because not once did Cam tell Jason to stop.

Elizabeth slowly sat up and just stopped and stared at the man before her and the boy on his lap. Cameron was the first to catch her eye.

"Mommy! We're in Italy!" Cam said as he hopped off of Jason lap and ran to her.

"We are, are we?" Elizabeth said pulling Cameron onto her lap while she gave Jason a look. Jason just shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought it would be appropriate. Since you've always wanted to go to Italy" Jason said. Suddenly, the plane phone that was right next to Jason started ringing. Jason rolled his eyes and Elizabeth smiled. Jason answered the phone.

"Morgan." Jason rolled his eyes again and mouthed "Carly" to Elizabeth.

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to roll her eyes. Jason just smiled but winced when the voice on the other end got louder.

"Calry, slow down. Yes, I'm okay… I'm with Elizabeth, not that it's any of your concern…Yes, Sonny knows that I took the plane… Yes, Elizabeth is on the plane with me… We are going to Italy… Carly please stop yelling at me… Yes, I'm sure Lucky is very mad… No, I will not beat him up when I come back, even though I want to… Carly I said stop yelling… You know what I'm going to hang up now… Three, two, one" and Jason hung up.

On a very ticked off Carly, Elizabeth assumed. But Elizabeth just laughed as Jason shook his head. Even though she didn't like Carly very much, she still respected her. After all, she is Jason's best friend. And since her and Jason were going to be married, she might as well get used to Carly's crazy ways.

"I have to go potty!" Cameron said and with that he hopped off his mom's lap and ran back to the end of the plane. Elizabeth threw her head back and laughed.

When she stopped laughing, she looked at Jason. He was just staring at her with this look of fondness. Or was she just dreaming that? Jason got up and walked over to her, then sat down next to her. He placed his hand on her thigh. Her heart started thudding in her chest, and she prayed that he couldn't hear it.

_Remember, this is a marriage of convenience. She reminded herself._


	3. Chapter 3

One week later.

It had been a long plane ride home and Elizabeth just reached the penthouse at nine o'clock.

"Welcome home Mrs. Morgan" Max said as he opened the door for Elizabeth. Jason had to go away on business three days into their marriage. She knew better than to ask what it was, and plus she didn't want to know. Cameron was at Gram's and Elizabeth just wanted to see if her and Cameron's room was ready at the penthouse. Elizabeth remembered that Jason had four rooms in his penthouse.

"Max, don't be silly. You know that I want you to call me Elizabeth." she said as she walked into Jason's penthouse. Well, now it was their penthouse. Her and Cameron's new home. Max turned around and pointed up the stairs.

"I know, I was just kidding. Here, let me show you arou-"

"Max" she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah?" he said while turning around.

"I've been here before. I know my way around, but thank you for the generous offer. I appreciate it."

Max blushed. And Elizabeth's smile grew wider. Max just nodded his head and muttered something about getting back to his position. Then he quickly walked out the door. Leaving Elizabeth all alone. She walked towards Jason's desk and noticed the pictures of him and Sam were gone.

Good. She thought. She couldn't really stand the real Sam and she didn't want to put of with a picture of her either. Elizabeth walked up the stairs and looked at a familiar door.

Brenda's old room.

It was now hers. Elizabeth opened the door and instead of pink, like she expected. It was a light cream and a lilac purple. It looked it came out of an IKEA magazine. There was a couch and a king sized bed. Elizabeth walked in and looked towards the window. She let out a small sigh.

By the window, was a painting on a easel. She recognized it immediately.

It was her painting of the wind.

Elizabeth glided to the painting and stopped right in front of it. She raised her left hand and gently rubbed the canvas. She stopped and looked at her left hand. On her ring finger, was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen.

And also on her left ring finger was a gold band. To some people, it just may mean that you're married. But to Elizabeth, it always meant so much more. It meant that whoever had the other ring was someone who you could trust. In her other marriages, she couldn't do that. But she had a feeling she could in this one.

"You like it?" a familiar voice said. Elizabeth turned around to see Jason leaning in the doorway. With a grin on his handsome face.

"I love it" was all she could muster out. Jason's grin grew even bigger. Elizabeth's heart fluttered inside her chest.

He was just about to walk inside the room when Elizabeth heard a faint knock. Jason closed his eyes and groaned. He went to turn away but Elizabeth called out his name. She quickly regretted it, because she only said it so he could stay in her room a little longer. Elizabeth's mind went into shock when he turned around. She didn't know what to say. Until she quickly though of something.

"I don't have any pajamas" she said. And it was true, she didn't. Jason just smiled.

"Go into my room, and grab a shirt and a pair of boxers. You can use them for pajamas" he said. Elizabeth's body relaxed and she took a deep breath. This was going to be hard for her. Not emotionally, but sexually.

* * *

_Crap._ Jason thought as he looked out the little peep hole. He knew he was going to regret it, but he opened the door. The person walked in with their hands together in nervousness.

"What do you want Sam?" Jason groaned out. Sam just stood there with the saddest look on her face "You have no business being here anymore.."

"Jason, I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong and it was even more wrong to do it with Rick. But you have to know, I love you and I want-" Jason raised up a hand to silence her. When her eyes widened, Jason knew why. He had raised up his left hand and she saw his wedding ring.

"Jason, I knew that you were mad but-"

"Jason?" a voice called out. Jason looked up and felt his jaw drop. Elizabeth stood at the top of the stairs. Only in his shirt and boxers. Jason looked at Sam, who was glaring at Elizabeth with hatred. Sam's gaze dropped to Elizabeth's hand.

Oh, no. Jason thought. Sam spun around to look at Jason. Hurt and anger were glinting in her tear filled eyes.

"Jason, tell me it's not true… tell me it's not true…not with her…" When Jason didn't answer her Sam's eyes changed. Sam walked over to Elizabeth. And instead of slapping her like he expected she did something much worse. She pushed Elizabeth down the stairs. Jason watched in horror as Elizabeth fell to the floor.

"Sam, she's pregnant!" Jason ran to her side and helped her up. He heard Elizabeth says she was okay, but he knew he needed to get her to a hospital. Sam just stood there in total shock.

"I'm taking Elizabeth to the hospital and if you're smart you won't be here"

* * *

Elizabeth's back and arms ached from the fall and besides that she felt okay. But still Jason insisted that they go get the baby checked out. So, there she lay on the hospital bed waiting for her friend and fellow colleague, Dr. Kelly to examine the baby and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at Jason. His eyes were like a dark thunderstorm. He was sitting straight up and not talking. She had never seen him like this. She has seen him mad, but not this mad. Elizabeth heard the curtain pulled back and she looked up at her friend. Dr. Kelly's eyebrow raised at the sight of Jason. She knew instantly that the baby wasn't Lucky's.

"So, what happened?" the doctor asked. Elizabeth looked quickly to Jason but he still continued to scowl.

"Um, I fell down the stairs" Elizabeth said. Jason grunted.

"Did you feel any pain?"

"No" Elizabeth said shaking her head. Another grunt.

Elizabeth pinched the man in the chair next to her, but he didn't even flinch.

"Okay. I'm going to do a sonogram to hear the baby's heartbeat" she said looking up from Elizabeth's chart. In a few minutes all Elizabeth heard was silence. She started to panic. She quickly looked to Jason who was still scowling. But something in his eyes changed when they both heard a sound. Then they heard it again. And again and again. Until the whole room was filled with tiny little heartbeats. Elizabeth looked at the doctor and smiled.

"Is that the baby?" Jason asked. Elizabeth looked at him and nodded. Jason then looked at her stomach in awe. She had barely begun to show, she didn't see what was so amazing. She felt like a fat cow. But Jason did something, that touched her heart. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her bump. Electricity and desire shot through her entire body. It took her a second to catch her breath. She looked down and placed a hand on her baby bump.

She just sat there and wondered what it would be like when the baby was born. She looked up to see Jason gazing into her eyes. Her breath hitched as she gazed into his gentle blue eyes. Her body felt flushed with desire as he gazed into her soul.

She wondered how on earth did she ever deserve a friend like Jason. She frowned at the thought. That's all they ever would be…friends. But she always wondered what happened if they were more?

* * *

Elizabeth woke up in her room to find Cameron just staring at her. His eyes wide open. She sat up in the king sized bed and smiled.

"Honey, what are you doing?" she asked her young son.

"Daddy said to wake you up" he said. And for a millisecond she thought he had meant Lucky, but then realized Jason was now Cameron's father. She knew it would take some getting used to.

"Oh, did he really?" she said in a tone that made that made Cameron's face become suspicious. And before Cameron could jump off the bed, Elizabeth grabbed him and brought him to her. She then started tickling him senseless. Cameron shrieked with laughter.

"That's what you get for waking Mommy up!" she said as she continued to tickle Cam. Finally, she grew tired and stopped. She hopped out of bed and looked at Cam.

"I'll race you down stairs" she said knowing very well she wasn't going to run. She was still sore from the fall from two days ago. But that didn't stop Cameron from running out of the room. She laughed and put on her robe and walked out the door.

* * *

Jason was downstairs playing pool when he heard tiny footsteps. He looked up to find Cameron running down the stairs with his mother walking right behind him. She looked beautiful, even if her hair was kind of messy. He smiled at the little boy as he chanted in victory that he had won the race. Elizabeth smiled at the boy but looked up and frowned at Jason.

"You couldn't just let me sleep, could you?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen. Cameron following right behind her. She helped him up into a chair and poured him a bowl of cereal. Jason watched the Elizabeth performing her motherly duties.

"I would've let you sleep in if we didn't have a busy day" Jason said sitting next to Cameron. Elizabeth looked up at him.

"It's Saturday" she said "Today is my day off. To relax" she stressed the word relax. Jason just smiled.

"Yeah, I thought I could show you the baby's room"

"Jason, I've seen the baby's room. It's empty" she said taking a bite of Cameron's cereal ignoring his protest.

"Yeah well, I was thinking we could but the crib and paint the room today" Jason said. Elizabeth looked at him with an eyebrow raised, then she smiled.

"Okay, I'm in."

* * *

Elizabeth and Jason stood in the middle of the room, debating what color to paint the walls. They were both in messy clothes. She was in his old shirt with jeans on and he was in a black tee with carpenter jeans. They had bought six cans of three colors. Green, blue, and pink.

"So, you're the artist. What color?" Jason said looking at her. Elizabeth continued to look at the wall in fascination.

"I say we do all three" she said. She opened all three cans and dipped a brush into the baby green color. She walked right up to the wall and instead of painting it, she splattered paint on it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Jason asked. She looked at him.

"What do you think I'm doing? I am painting"

"No, you're making a mess of the wall" he said informingly. Elizabeth just threw her head back and laughed.

"No, I'm not" she said. She turned back to the wall and splattered more paint on the wall. Jason just shrugged and dipped a brush into the blue paint. And from behind her he splattered the wall with paint, and accidentally getting some on her hair. She must've felt it because she turned around very slowly.

"Oops, sorry" was all he said. She just smiled dipped a brush into the pink paint and walked over to him. She walked to him, never breaking eye contact until she was millimeters from his face. She brought the paint brush to his face and gave him a soft slap with it. He felt the cold paint on his face.

"Oops, sorry" she said in a husky voice. Then, she turned around and walked back to the window. Jason smiled and picked up the blue paint can. He made sure she couldn't hear him creep on her. And then he simply dumped the paint on to her light brown hair.

Elizabeth turned around and faced him. Blue paint running down her cheeks, he couldn't help it. He laughed. Really laughed. Instead of laughing with him, Elizabeth picked up the pink paint can. Jason stopped laughing.

"Don't" he said warningly. But she continued to smile with excitement in her eyes. Jason tried to move out of the way but she was too quick for him. Soon his whole front side of his body was covered in pink.

Now, it was Elizabeth's turn to laugh. But she stopped when Jason looked at her, excitement in his eyes. She went to run out of the room but Jason caught her around the middle. But she still had the brush in her hand and she decided to use it. Then, she was banging him on the head with it.

He let go and then it was war. Paint was flying on to the walls and the floor. Elizabeth tried to run out of the room but Jason stopped her. He pulled her into his arms and lifted her into the air. But Jason fell backwards onto the floor with Elizabeth landing on his chest. They stopped laughing and just gazed into each other's eyes.

And then it was like the whole world stood still. And it was just the two of them.

Jason brought up his hand to wipe paint off of her cheek. He hesitated but then wiped away the blue paint. She felt flushed under his touch. She could feel his breath on her skin. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Their faces were centimeters apart, they both leaned closer, ready to kiss.

Suddenly, they both heard a faint knock from the front door. Jason groaned and Elizabeth gave a fake smile.

"You should get that" she said and she rolled off of him "I'm going to take a shower"

Jason walked down the stairs and opened the door. Carly stood there looking like she was about to blow up.

"Did you marry Elizabeth?"


End file.
